


we fell in love in october <3

by simpin4kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpin4kenma/pseuds/simpin4kenma
Summary: a coffee shop/bakery haikyuu alternate reality. where thier volleysbll positions get swapped with coffee shop jobs. kiyoyachi fanfic. (fluffy, slight angst w/ happy ending, au)*lowercase intended*
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, kiyoyachi
Kudos: 5





	we fell in love in october <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when yachi’s first day as a busgirl at ukai’s coffee turns into a conflicting feeling and long lasting love.  
> (alternate reality, slight angst with happy ending, fluff, cussing, maybe vry light nsfw?)  
> *lowercase intended*

yachi's pov~

i awoke to a familiar, pale orange hue, a rather comforting glow illuminating my small bedroom although right as i did so i cuddled right back into my soft, peach bedsheets. "just a few more minutes, i swear." i told myself lowly. i stuck to that promise until i heard the antagonizing sound of my morning alarm. normally i'd hit snooze and fall back into a deep slumber but today was different. monday, october 1st, aka my first day at my new job as a busgirl at the local coffee shop that doubled as a bakery, ukai's coffee.  
i was filled with overwhelming anxiety, practically shaking as i tip toed to my alarm hitting the bold  
"off " button. 7:01, the clock read as i hurried to the bathroom.

i came out with my short blonde hair held up by a clover coloured, hair clamp, clothed in the dark, brown uniform given to me by ukai's coffee, wrapped in a pale red cardigan with black, high top converse adorning my small feet. i smiled as the outfit wasn't as unappealing on me as i had previously anticipated and headed out the door of my flat.

kiyoko's pov~

i was halfway asleep, bored out of my mind as my head rested in my hands at the coffee bar, waiting for the customers to roll in. as my eyes closed longer than the usual blink i heard a loud slam.  
jolting up i saw a blonde headed girl on the other side of the plexiglass door. she appeared utterly embarrassed especially the moment she walked in and made eye contact with me. she was adorable, even so with her sheepish, flustered face from running into the door while her mind was elsewhere.

yachi's pov~

as i thought the situation couldn't get any more embarrassing... right as i walked in i locked eyes with who has to be one of the most beautiful girls i've ever seen. she had nearly glowing pale skin and pretty dark hair to compare, she looked tired but her light eye bags somehow fit her. i'd say they added to her beauty. and she definitely saw what i just did...  
"it's al-right..." the girl yawned clearly sensing my embarrassment.

i smiled in return, still blushing from the previous scenario or was it that i was talking to a such a pretty girl? i didn't wanna talk much unless she asked a question because i knew i would spit out random sentences that don't make sense and stutter every two words. i've already embarrassed myself enough.  
"TADASHI!" she yelled, turning her head away from me. the voice i assumed came from "tadashi" spoke, "yes, kiyoko?"  
"new meat." she simply answered.  
i looked to the floor at what she had referred to me as but when i looked back up i met eyes with a tall, freckled faced male with an industrial, bar ear piercing and a black septum piercing with the back strands of his hair in a mini bun while the rest left unattended.  
"EEK!" i jumped back onto the girl in fear of the sight, was he going to kill me?  
the girl giggled, seemingly lighting up and wrapped her arms around me jokingly.  
if i'm being honest i thought she was gonna choke me and hand me to the male to then kill me but when that was proved wrong i had no doubt in my mind she could feel my body heating up and my heart jumping in my chest. maybe i overthink too much but you can never be too safe.  
but could a pretty face like that really be capable of something of that sort? anything of harm?

as the frightening male spoke up i knew right away he wasn't as bad as expected. "hey, newbie! i'm yamaguchi tadashi!" he said with a heart melting smile. his voice was soft and smooth like honey.  
that alone gave me the courage to untangle myself from the girl's arms although a part of me wanted to stay longer... what was i thinking? that's normal right? that feeling...  
"h-hi." i answered shortly.  
kiyoko then ordered yamaguchi to to show me around and teach me how things worked.

yamaguchi's pov~

when kiyoko called me into the main lobby for "new meat" in her words, i wasn't expecting what i saw in front of me. shit. she was adorable but a blushing mess. when she looked up at me she trembled and the look in her eyes... terrified. she looked terrified of me. that hurt. i don't want her to feel unsafe so when kiyoko commanded i show her around i obeyed with a soft smile that was sure to get her to loosen up.

"s-sorry... for reacting like... that." she said looking up into my eyes with the look of pure innocence.

*time skip to after tour* ;)  
she sure apologizes a lot. i learned that from the tour of the shop and me setting out our simple and straight-forward rules. don't get me wrong, i didn't mind, it was pretty cute actually.

yachi's pov~

after the tour and talking to each person while learning about their position/job i loosened up a little towards most of the staff which included kiyoko, barista number one, asahi, barista number two. the coffee roaster/makers, yamaguchi and tsukishima. dishwashers, tanaka, nishinoya and ennoshita. the other busboys who double as cashiers, kageyama and hinata. the management staff, ukai (who's grandfather owns the shop.) and takeda who also helped out with the other tasks if needed. bakers, daichi and sugawara. and finally kinoshita and narita who simply take notes during the day to report to management and make sure all appliances are in tip top shape for their customers.

it was only about one hour since i arrived and the crowd already poured in. they had a pretty large mass for a small town coffee shop/bakery and it was making me tremble, so many people, there's probably somebody in here who's murdered somebody before... could i be their next victim? my thoughts and anxiety get out of hand often but i like to think of it as protecting myself, i do have to admit i may go too far with it at times...

kiyoko took notice to this, she was good at reading people and pretty observant.  
"hey." she whispered to me under her breath while putting her hands on my shoulders.  
i flinched under her touch but relaxed when i realized it was just kiyoko.  
without any words she pulled me along to the storage closet, the change in scenery gave me an awful yet fluttery and amazing feeling in my stomach. she moved the loose hair from my face, behind my ear and her small but cute lips upturned. "we get pretty crowded around eight and nine but by ten it should be cooled down. besides it's your first day, we'll go easy on you."  
the sudden close proximity made my face heat, without a doubt notifying her.

kiyoko's pov~

this new girl sure is something, pretty cute too.

🌿end of chapter 1🌿

A/N: i hope this chapter wasn't too bad, too rushed or too cliche (l o l) but i have been nonstop thinking about an alternate reality as karasuno as coffee shop workers. also i'm planning to add the girls team as loyal customers and close friends with the staff so dw ;) - lynx <3


End file.
